The Pretender
by KNDfreak
Summary: Based off the song, the pretender. After being told she's about to leave her clan, Hinata decided to leave Konoha in search for something better. Years later, she comes back and reveals that shy Hinata was only a pretend. Eventual NaruHina.
1. Chapter 1

Hinata sighed as she looked at the sparkling lake in front of her. It was midnight and Hinata knew she was suppose to be in bed right now, but she just couldn't do. Not when her heart felt so heavy.

_"Father? You summon me?" Hinata asked, looking confused. Hiashi sighed._

_"Hai, I did." Hinata waited. Hiashi stood up. "Hinata, I'm going to have to remove you from the clan." He spoken softly. Hinata eyes went wide._

_"WHAT?!" She squeaked. Hiashi frowned._

_"I'm sorry Hinata, but you've already knew what was going to happen if you didn't improve." Hinata shook her head, tears threaten to fall._

_"No, please don't do this!" She cried back, body shaken. Hiashi frowned, looking at her with sad eyes._

_"Hinata....."_

_"Please! Give me another chance!" Hiashi shook his head._

_"I can't, Hinata. Tommorrow, you'll have to go. For right now, get some rest. We'll discuss this when you sleep it over." With that, Hiashi left the room, not once glancing at his older daughter. Hinata simply stood there._

A sigh escaped her mouth as tears slipped her face. She'd grew tired. Tired of being there, tired of working her body to the limit for them, and was just so tired of it all. She had already knew they were going to put her out. She knew when she tried so hard. Now, there was nothing left.

"Hinata?" Hinata looked up and saw Sakura looking at her with concern. "Are you alright?" She asked softly. Hinata sniffled and choked on a laughter.

"No. I'm being thrown out the clan." She looked at Sakura with sparkling tears in her eyes. "I've tried, I really did. I just grew tired of trying. They wouldn't see, I knew, and everything I've done was a failure from the start. I should have stopped." Hinata spoke through her tears and Sakura felt her heart break.

"Oh, Hinata...."

"Sakura-chan, I am running away." Sakura eyes went wide.

"WHAT?! You can't!" Hinata looked at her.

"I have nothing else here." She whispered.

"What about Naruto?"

"He's in love with you."

"As a sister! Hinata-chan, please, think about it!"

"No! No more thinking! I think too much! I _thought_ I could be better! I _thought_ I could win Naruto-kun's love! I _thought_ I could be a better ninja for Konoha! I just thought....." She broke down. Sakura looked at the crying girl and hugged her like a loving mother.

"Oh, sweetie....." Hinata sniffled.

"Sakura-chan, please promise me, you'll take care of Naruto-kun for me." She said. Sakura looked at her.

"Hinata, why go through that? Just stay here, you are a great ninja! That family of yours doesn't know what they're missing." Hinata gripped Sakura tighten.

"I have to go. Now. Please, I'm done with this. I thought about the possible outcomes, turns out I was wrong, and now, I just want to go." She mumbled as the tears stopped. Sakura sighed.

"If that's what you really want." Hinata nodded.

"I'll see you in the near future." Hinata said and disappeared out of Sakura's grasp. Sakura just sat there, looking at the lake. At her own reflection.

"Be careful....."

* * *

_Chapter 2? Maybe. We'll see when I'm not lazy lol._


	2. Chapter 2

_In the early morning....._

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE LEFT?!"

Nearly everyone in that room that is the hokage office winched. Tsuande, who had discovered the news right after, looked at the shinobi before her furiously.

"WELL?!" Sakura winched, as did Neji and Ino.

"W-well, hokage-sama, she told me that the clan was going to disclaim her, so she thought she had to leave." Sakura explained before hiding behind Neji. Tsuande looked like she was about to explode.

"BRING ME HIASHI!!" She yelled, gripping the desk so hard that it nearly (nearly?) broke in half. The group nodded and ran straight out of the door. Just as they did, they heard a loud crash coming from the room. "DAMN IT!" Sakura sighed and looked over at Neji.

"Where do you think she could have gone?" She asked. Neji shrugged.

"Don't know, but we better get Hiashi-sama in here before hokage-sama breaks something else." Tenten, Lee, Ino, and Sakura nodded.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE?! GET HIASHI NOW!" The group nearly screamed as they ran down the hall, passing Shizune by. The black haired women blinked and looked down at the sake she's been holding. She sighed.

"Might as well get three more." She mumbled and walked down the hallway in the same direction the shinobi went.

_Meanwhile _

Hinata had finished packing her things long enough when Hanabi came by.

"Niisan, what are you doing?" She asked in mere curiosity. Hinata sighed.

"I am leaving, Hanabi. As it seems, I'm no longer part of the clan." She mumbled as she open the window to her room.

"But....why?" She asked. Hinata paused. She felt tears stinging her eyes.

"I don't know." And then, she left, leaving her younger sister confused. Hinata lept across the buildings and stopped near the Ramen Stand. There, she could see inside, as her hopes slowly started to raise. She spotted him.

The golden-yellow haired boy with blue eyes named Naruto. She sighed. _Oh Naruto, I love you so much. Why didn't you see that?_ She thought, her eyes filling with tears. _I'm so sorry. But I have to go. I hope we can see each other soon._ She thought and vanished from Konoha.

Naruto, who had been eating his ramen, looked up and saw nothing.

"Was it Naruto?" Ayame asked. Naruto turned to look at her and smiled.

"It was probably nothing." He said, the smile falling a little bit, before shining again. "Anyways, back to the adventures me and Pervy-sage had-" _Could have sworn Hinata was there, watching me._ He thought.


End file.
